


A Mile Down the Road

by Sineala



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus plans their horse farm in Spain, but Esca has excellent short-term goals in the meantime. (A very short exploration of the alternate film ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan/gifts).



> For Lishan, who requested a story about hope. Instead, please have a hundred words of Marcus being oblivious.

Marcus is still talking, a mile down the road and mostly to himself, of plans for the future. Without Esca getting a word in edgewise, he expounds at length on the best breeds of horses -- "Asturians, naturally!" -- and possible locations.

"Where in Hispania do you think we should settle?"

"But--" Esca tries.

"How about Gades?"

"I think--"

"The weather's nice there, eh?"

"Marcus!" Esca snaps, and he finally stops. "You're forgetting something."

Marcus blinks, confused. "Breed, location... what else?"

"This."

He pulls Marcus close and kisses him.

Marcus kisses him back, full of wonder and promise, and everything is perfect.


End file.
